The present invention relates to gliding boards and, more particularly, a amphibious gliding board suited for both land and water use.
Currently, waterboards cannot mechanically transition from the water to the land and vice versa. Likewise, a land-based board, such as a skateboard, cannot mechanically transition from the land to the water and vice versa.
As can be seen, there is a need for a gliding board mechanically adapted to transition from water to land, and vice versa.